And We Run
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: "And then I promised. I promised him I would run with him. And we run 'till the heavens above. For this killing love, for a heavenly heart. If I was going to die, I was glad to die such a beautiful death. In my best friend's arms..." One-shot


**I really don't know where this came from, but I hope you have a tissue next to you...**

* * *

 _ **And We Run**_

The world had ended.

We had lost the battle.

But I would never forsake the war.

The Nuclear Holocaust destroyed us. Vandal Savage and the Light led humanity to its utter destruction. Mankind was at an end. The Earth was destroyed by the most insignificant piece of filth ever. Themselves. They were shattered, hopeless, and now they were failing to acknowledge the hope that irradiated in us. They had given up, but I would never do that. That's what I was taught. To not give up. I was tainted, I was dark, but I was no quitter.

Not even when my parents fell to their deaths in the circus so many years ago. Not even when my brother was beaten to death. Not even when my friends stopped evil at the cost of our people. No, my father would be disappointed if I threw towel. I could not allow Bruce Wayne's legacy go to waste. He died bravely trying to save Gotham, and I had to honor him. He was my father and I loved him, so no one could ever take his memory from me.

Who am I? My name is Richard John Grayson. Known as Dick by those who are close to me and still standing. I've lost so many people. Just a few men stand by me, few women who dare to fight back. I am Dick Grayson, and I am Batman.

It all started after the Reach Invasion. They were stopped by the union of the Team and the Justice League. We thought we won. But we were wrong. Even though my best friend Wally almost dies at the hands of the aliens, he lived to tell the tale. But… then Vandal Savage led the world to Nuclear annihilation, setting up global disasters and destruction everywhere.

We Justice League tried to stop it. But there was no more Justice League, they were all either dead or crippled to fight again. But I refused to let the legacy of righteousness to fall. So we have to give our last breath, my last drop of sweat, in order to right this wretched world. That's why I buried Nightwing, just to become the Batman.

I was a better Batman than Bruce ever was. I've told so. Still, I miss him every day.

Almost all my friends are dead. But I won't let that stop me from saving the world. I will, I promised my father by his deathbed. I will not let evil win. I will fight because it is right.

And that's all you need to know.

"Batman," said my current lieutenant and beloved, Barbara Gordon, known as Oracle. She was crippled by the Joker, but that didn't stop her from being there for me. "The drop-zone is a go."

I put my cowl on and nodded. "Okay, then let's save the world."

It was simple. The nuclear wasteland had created a cloud that covered the sky everywhere. It didn't allow for sunlight or rain or anything. Just death. The only way to destroy that cloud was too use the Magnetic Field Disruptors and a bit of Light Energy. Ray Palmer, the Atom, was a genius and he could create one device that united with the second Core could destroy the cloud, giving birth to a new humanity.

The plan was simple.

The Alpha Core was in our power. I would set it on the machine while my forces took on a final stand against Vandal Savage and his army.

I would be intercepted by the Flash, who had the Omega Core. Together, we would activate the machine and destroy Vandal Savage.

There was a price, however. The Atom warned us that connecting both cores would drain my life force, leading me to my death. I would take it. I would give up my life just to see the world smile again. It was okay. I didn't tell anyone of this, they wouldn't let me. But it was okay. I was okay. All I wanted was peace, in this and the next world.

I just needed love. Love.

"Dick," said my younger brother, Tim Drake, the Red Robin, as he approached me wearing his red uniform and wings. "Are you ready to save the world?"

I looked at him. He had grown so much. He was now the leader that would lead humanity to resurrection. Yes, he was the one. All those times I saw him as a little boy were gone. He was a man, made and straight, ready to take on every little piece of darkness. I was proud of him. Prouder than I'd ever been. He was my beloved younger brother… and I would miss him.

I didn't want to die, but it was necessary.

"Tim," I said as I approached him and wrapped my arms around him, surprising him. "I love you."

He looked estranged, and looked at me in the eye. "Are you alright, Dick?"

I wanted to cry. But I had put the cowl on so I was Batman. And Batman does not cry. "Just promise me that if something ever happens to me… you'll take care of Barbara and Damian."

Tim looked hesitant. "Dick, is there anything you know I don't?"

"Just promise me, Tim," I said, my voice shaking. "Promise me."

Red Robin nodded and hugged me. "I promise Dick, even though Damian can be a little thickheaded sometimes. But you're going to be alright… right?"

"I will be," I said and placed a hand over his chest. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

Tim smiled at me. I knew he was suspecting but it didn't matter. "I love you too, big bro."

I nodded and put on the Batman voice. "It's time."

* * *

We did it.

Vandal Savage's army was occupied, thanks to Superboy's distraction. Red Robin and Robin should be taking care of the rest.

I had slipped in unseen and now I was standing by the Machine that would save humanity. All I needed was the Omega Core and then we'll be free. All I needed was to give my life in order to save humanity. Just a little longer and we would all be home. Earth would be saved. And all would be well. And even if they weren't, Tim would save them all.

Then I saw a red blur around me, and I saw the Flash, standing there with a smile and the Omega Core in his hands. He smiled at me. "Did someone order a dose of EMPs and Light force?"

I smiled at him. He's probably the only one in the world who knows how Batman smiles. "Thanks Wally, let's put an end to this…"

I grabbed the Omega Core and connected it to the Alpha Core. Both devices started to shine and then the energy started to circulate.

There was just one thing needed. Life force.

"You know Walls, of all the things I'd thought I'd do. This is the craziest…" I said with melancholy in my voice.

Wally raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl. "Saving the world? Dude, we do that every Thursday…"

"No," I said and then I did what he did not expected. I got out one of my eskirma sticks from my Nightwing days and hit him in the stomach followed by an estranged kick and tearful gasps. "Giving my life…"

Flash, Wally, fell to his side and dropped from the cliff we were at. He looked at me in shock. "Dick?! What are you doing?"

"Saving the world," I said as I removed my Batman cowl, becoming Dick Grayson again. "Even though it means giving my life…"

With that, I gave up the life force to activate the Alpha/Omega Cores. It worked. I started to feel weak and electrified. My body ached as the pain ran through me, and the tears. Soon I would reunite in the afterlife with my parents, with my father, with Alfred and Jason and my fallen friends. The world will be a better place even though I'm not in it.

I screamed in pain.

And then I saw an orb rise through the sky and explode in midair. The Cloud was starting to dissipate. The sun came through. Then the rain came. And then it was magical. What we've been deprived for so long was back. Thanks to us, thanks to humanity, thanks to the power of birds and bats.

I don't know how long it took, but soon enough I found myself in Wally's arms. He removed his cowl and looked at me with painful eyes. "Dick, you idiot! What did you do?!"

I looked up. The sun was beautiful. The sky was beautiful. The rain was refreshing and there was even a rainbow. Yes, it was worth it. "Sorry Walls…"

Wally started crying and he held me in his arms. "No, Dick! I can't lose you! I lost mom and dad, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris! Even Artemis left me… you can't leave me too!"

I coughed, feeling life slipping away. "I had to do this. For you. So you can have a future and create a new world."

I felt his tears falling into my face. "Dickie-bird… you're my brother. We lost Roy, now you want to leave me all alone?"

"I'm always with you, Wally," I said weakly. "Now that I'm physically gone… my spirit can run with you. Same speed, same time, same heart. You're my best friend and I want…. You… to know… how much you mean to me. I love you and we run. We will run, with this killing love, and we run. Till we fall apart. And we run to the heavens above…"

He choked on tears. "Promise me. Promise me we will run together…"

I promised. "Yes, I'll run with you. I've never loved so much. So we'll run together…"

And then I started to feel my life fade. With that rainbow, with that sun, with those blue skies. But it was not that that comforted me in my last moments.

It was the sight of my best friend crying for me, holding me close, like a baby. Holding me. And I knew then that I would be with Wallace West forever. And we run…

And we run…

 _ **And We Run**_

 _ **by Within Temptation**_

 _It burns into your heart_  
 _The darkness that you fear_  
 _You were never free_  
 _And you never realized_  
 _And love is a word_  
 _You never heard_  
 _Your heart ain't cold, 'cause it burns_  
 _A desire to leave the mire_

 _Take your breath_  
 _'Till nothing's left_  
 _Scars of life_  
 _Upon your chest_  
 _And I know_  
 _Wherever it goes_

 _And we run_  
 _With a lonely heart_  
 _And we run, for this killing love_  
 _And we run, 'till the heavens above_  
 _Yeah we run_  
 _Running in the dark_  
 _And we run, 'till we fall apart_  
 _And we run, 'till the heavens above_

 _I'm a break these chains_  
 _Ran thru the rain_  
 _Never look back, never quit_  
 _Work thru the pain_  
 _This blood in my veins runs cold_  
 _When I think it'll never be the same_  
 _But I never lose hope_  
 _This is MY time now!_  
 _No time for tears_  
 _Celebrate_  
 _Put it in the air right now!_  
 _Never back down_  
 _You could never wear my crown_  
 _Cause it weighs too much_  
 _And I crush_  
 _Every muthafuckin thing I touch_  
 _This is love,_  
 _I've never loved so much!_  
 _Get involved_  
 _Make the world stand up!_  
 _Give my life_  
 _Before I ever give up_  
 _"Name in lights" you lost all my trust_  
 _Now it's time to face all of us_  
 _Get in line cause they callin' us_  
 _And it feels marvelous_  
 _Just take my hand and RUN!_

 _And we run_  
 _With a lonely heart_  
 _And we run, for this killing love_  
 _And we run, 'till the heavens above_  
 _Yeah we run_  
 _Running in the dark_  
 _And we run, 'till we fall apart_  
 _And we run, 'till the heavens above_  
 _And we run_  
 _With a lonely heart_  
 _And we run_  
 _For this killing love_  
 _And we long for a heavenly heart_

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
